


Happy Birthday, Princess Scorpia

by GardenofCrystals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, But otherwise has a good time at her first birthday party, F/F, Fireworks, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Entrapdak, PTSD, Scorfuma, Scorpia appreciation day, Scorpia doesn't like fireworks, Scorpia has PTSD, Scorpia's birthday, Scorpia's birthday is July 5th and I wanted to do something for this sweet angel, happy birthday scorpia, scorpia is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenofCrystals/pseuds/GardenofCrystals
Summary: “…Birthday?  What’s a birthday?”In which Scorpia finds out what a birthday is.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Frosta & Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Frosta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	Happy Birthday, Princess Scorpia

It was the evening of July 5th, and Scorpia had spent the day working hard in the Fright Zone, along with some other ex-Horde soldiers and clones who were interested in rebuilding the kingdom. (She knew she didn’t want to keep calling it the Fright Zone, but wasn’t sure what to call it. Delight Zone? Fun Zone? Scorpion Kingdom? She didn’t know yet.)

However, she did have something to look forward to this evening: an invitation from Glimmer to a small party in Bright Moon. Glimmer didn’t say what the occasion was, but Scorpia wasn’t about to pass up quality time with friends. Also, Perfuma would be there. The two had only just started dating after dancing around each other for a while, so she was looking forward to spending time with her.

After seeing off the other ex-Horde soldiers and clones for the evening, she got in the Crawler and went to Bright Moon. During the ride, she took in the beautiful sight of the Whispering Woods as she flew above them, and breathed in the clouds and the blue sky. She smiled. There was nothing quite like flying, especially in her favorite vehicle.

When she landed in Bright Moon, she noticed an odd lack of people. Like, anywhere, not even guards. She found it odd, and worry bubbled in her stomach as she thought of all the possible things that could have gone wrong. She looked around cautiously, and raised her tail in anticipation of an attack. 

She crept slowly and carefully through the garden and into one of the side doors, which led to a large foyer. The lights were off, but she had excellent night vision (as scorpions do), so she could see just fine. Again, the room was empty, and she stealthily crept through, keeping the lights off. 

She knew that the next room would be the ballroom. She moved slowly, nudging open one of the double swinging doors to peek inside.

The lights went on, and she heard a shout and a bang. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCORPIA!” She gave a startled scream as her tail whizzed through the air in front of her, hitting nothing. She held her breath and raised her tail again, taking a few moments to assess what was happening in front of her.

All of her friends were there, smiling and clapping. Cut up pieces of paper flitted through the air, fresh out of one of the confetti cannons they had clearly borrowed from Elberon. She finally exhaled, and took a sharp intake of breath.

“…Scorpia?” asked Perfuma, quickly (and accurately) assessing that Scorpia was, in fact, surprised. Too surprised, in fact. “Are you ok? We wanted to throw you a surprise birthday party, is that ok?”

Scorpia was too stunned to even know where to start. “…Birthday? What’s a birthday?” she finally sputtered out.

“See, that’s the surprise!” Adora started excitedly. “We didn’t have birthdays in the Horde, and when the other princesses found that out, Entrapta had Hordak dig in his old paperwork to find out our birthdays! And, it turns out, today is your birthday!”

Entrapta stood next to Hordak with one of her ponytails linked around his arm, nodding in approval.

“Ok, wow!” said Scorpia. “But, um, that didn’t answer the question…what is a birthday again?”

“The yearly anniversary of your birth. It’s basically a day to celebrate you! That, despite everything that ever happened to you, you’re still alive!” answered Adora.

“Wow! Cool!” said Scorpia, finally starting to calm down a little, tail relaxing behind her. “But, I mean, you guys didn’t have to go through all the trouble, I mean…you even got one of the confetti cannons from Elberon?”

“Yes, and it’s because you’re worth it,” started Perfuma smoothly. “And not just because of all the good you’ve done since you left the Horde. You’re inherently worth it, much more than you know. Your life is worth celebrating!” Perfuma had clearly had this discussion about self-worth with other ex-Horde soldiers (probably Adora and Catra.)

Scorpia let out a sigh of relief. She was just thankful to be there with her friends, and that there was no real threat. “Ok, so, I do like spending time with you guys! So, what do we do next? What do we do at a birthday party?” she asked, looking around at all the decorations, games, and food.

“Birthday cake time!” cheered Glimmer as she teleported behind one of the food tables, which held a large cake with candles on it. She struck a match, but it went out before she could light the first candle. She tried again with a few more matches. “Geez, this must be a bad box,” she said, finishing off the last match with no success. Sea Hawk moved forward to help, but Scorpia stepped up first. 

“Hang on, there’s something I always wanted to try,” she started. She put the wick of one of the candles between her pincers, took a breath, and focused on creating an electrical current. Sparks rose from between her pincers, turning into flame, and lighting the candle. She smiled. “I did it!” she cheered. Sea Hawk looked on. “I’m impressed! And a little jealous, I might add,” he said, frowning, and using the lit candle to light some of the rest.

“Are you kidding? If you had that kind of power, we’d all be doomed,” answered Mermista in her trademark deadpan voice.

Scorpia smiled at Sea Hawk as they lit the rest of the candles.

“Ok, now what?” asked Scorpia when they were finished.

“Time for the birthday song!” cheered Glimmer.

They started singing, but all of their songs had different words, and different tunes. It never really occurred to any of them that their songs might differ depending on which kingdom they came from, but it didn’t matter, because they all had fun anyway.

“Ok, this is the best part – make a wish and blow out the candles!” said Adora. “But don’t tell us what the wish is, that ruins the wish,” she said with the authority of someone who had just recently researched birthday parties without having much hands-on experience, which is definitely exactly what she did.

Scorpia looked into the faces of her friends as she thought about what her wish would be. She took a deep breath and blew out all of the candles in one shot.

“Yay!” everyone cheered.

After eating cake, they started giving her presents. 

“Woah, what? Presents too? Oh my gosh, you guys went too far!” she gushed.

“But it’s tradition!” cheered Frosta in excitement, handing over her present. It was clearly heavy, whatever it was, because Frosta struggled with it.

“Oh gosh, thank you, Frostbite,” gushed Scorpia, opening her present. It was a bowling ball made of what Frosta called “permafrost,” meaning that it was ice which would never melt. Instead of finger holes, it had openings that were made for pincers. “You know, so we could go bowling soon,” said Frosta, smiling. Scorpia smiled back and took the bowling ball in her pincer to test it out, and it fit perfectly. Scorpia wiped a tear out of her eye and thanked Frosta again.

“Ok, this one’s from me,” said Perfuma, holding out a box. Scorpia opened it, and it was a long, black dress similar to the one she wore to the Enchanted Grotto, but with some minor differences. It had a dark red shimmer that gleamed when the light hit it just right, and there were some black roses that lined the bottom. Scorpia teared up yet again. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered, holding it up to herself. She never knew what happened to the original dress, all she knew was that when she got de-chipped, she was somehow in her old Horde uniform. She imagined that the original dress was probably lost in the sea. “I’m not sure where I’m gonna wear this though, this is really fancy,” she started.

“Well…what do you say we go paint the town sometime,” asked Perfuma suggestively.

Scorpia beamed. “Oh, I love it! We’ll have so much fun!” she said, picking her up into a hug and kissing her on the cheek. 

After opening the rest of her presents, they played games such as “pin the tail on the scorpion”, complete with a life-size drawing of Scorpia taped to the wall, and a life-size “tail” to try to attach to her. Scorpia giggled with delight after she played her round, and saw that she accidentally attached the tail to her forehead. “Man,” she chuckled, “it would be awful if my tail came out of my forehead in real life!” the more she thought about it, the more absurd it was, until she was laughing wholeheartedly. Her friends couldn’t resist the contagious laughter, and joined her.

Once it got dark outside, Glimmer motioned for everyone to go outside for a super special treat. She called them “fireworks,” which Scorpia had never heard of, but was curious to find out.

Glimmer and Sea Hawk motioned for everyone else to stand back while they lit the fireworks. Sea Hawk pulled out his own box of matches (which he didn’t need earlier, thanks to Scorpia’s powers), and lit the first few fireworks.

Scorpia watched eagerly as the fireworks flew into the sky.

BANG.

A brilliant display of light and sparkles lit up the sky. It was beautiful, but why was Scorpia suddenly filled with dread?

BANG.

BANG.

Again, it was breathtaking, but she started feeling like she wasn’t really here with her friends. Her breathing quickened. 

BANG.

She felt like she was no longer inside herself, like her body was simply an empty shell. She felt disconnected from her body, and her consciousness lept back in time.

“FIRE!” she heard herself shout from the top of the fortress that Catra assigned her to defend. It felt like the voice belonged to someone else, but she knew it was hers. Horde turrets opened fire on the plant golem that just scaled the wall, and the princess that rode the golem. Her heart sped up. _Wait, this is all wrong! How did I get here? I love her, why am I firing at her? But I’m under orders from Catra to defend the wall…against what? Against the princesses? Against my friends? Am I really a monster? Am I really willing to kill my friends? But I have to, for the Horde…_ Her heart clenched, devastated at her current situation. _Damned if I do, damned if I don’t._

Suddenly, a blast of ice froze up her turrets. Part of her wanted to thank Frosta for saving Perfuma from the turrets, but another part realized that the princesses were about to beat her up. She could handle getting physically beaten to a pulp, but returning to the Fright Zone and reporting the loss to Catra would be unbearable. She could already hear Catra reaming her a new one, not to mention that she didn’t know what she would do if she lost Lonnie, Kyle, or Rogelio to the princesses.

“Scorpia? Scorpia?” she heard a voice. _That doesn’t sound like Catra._ It was calm, but sounded worried. It belonged to the princess who was riding the plant golem. She felt someone squeeze her pincer. She was suddenly face to face with the plant princess, and there were no turrets, bots, or Horde soldiers to be seen. But she still heard the weapons.

BANG.

“You guys, stop the fireworks! Something is wrong!” shouted Perfuma at Sea Hawk and Glimmer. She turned her attention back to Scorpia.

“Scorpia, you look white as a ghost! What’s wrong?” asked Perfuma. “You were just standing there, but then you looked so terrified and pale, and stiff as a board!”

It took Scorpia a few moments to collect herself. She was suddenly back in Bright Moon, at the birthday party. She was here. The war was over. And she was definitely not shooting at Perfuma.

Perfuma found herself in a bone crushing hug. “You’re ok, you’re here, and we’re ok,” Scorpia started babbling, hyperventilating, and crying into her hair. “I am so sorry for shooting those turrets at you,” she cried. Perfuma pulled away, studying Scorpia closely. Then she realized. 

“I’m ok, and you’re ok, and you’re here too. We’re all here now, and the war is over,” said Perfuma. “Time to ground yourself and come into the present moment,” she said calmly, standing in front of Scorpia and holding her pincers.

Scorpia did as she was told, and used the grounding technique that Perfuma had taught her shortly after the end of the war. She breathed deeply, feeling her own, personal energy, and exhaled, directing it towards the ground beneath her. She felt the energy of Etheria below her and breathed in again, directing the flow of energy into her core. She breathed like this a few more times, with Perfuma joining her. 

_I’m safe. I’m here now. The war is over. I’m at my birthday party._ She took a few more breaths and felt herself settle back into her body again. “Thank you, Perfuma,” she said softly, giving her a gentle hug and a kiss on top of her head. Perfuma returned the hug. “So, Scorpia, what do you want to do next?” she asked, since fireworks were clearly off the table. 

“Honestly? I think I just want to settle down with some nice soothing tea and relax for the night. It’s been quite a day!” she said, stretching. Perfuma admired her stretching with a smile. “Actually, is it ok if I spend the night? I’m pretty bushed,” said Scorpia.

“Of course! The spare room is available,” said Glimmer.

It wasn’t long before the birthday party turned into a slumber party. Everyone piled into the guest room while Scorpia and Perfuma made tea. Scorpia was beyond thrilled that Perfuma was able to conjure the herbs needed to make her old family recipe. 

The soothing tea worked, and Scorpia felt so much more calm and relaxed. She snuggled into one of the cushions with Perfuma cradled under her arm, using her bicep as a pillow.

 _Best birthday ever_ , thought Scorpia as she drifted off to sleep, surrounded by her friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I could've spent more time refining this, but I wanted to get it up in time for her birthday today. The end result is kind of crack-ish, but I'm ok with this. 
> 
> Scorpia’s birthday wish was “I wish that I can keep the friends I made ever since I left the Horde, and spend more time with them.” Because the real She-Ra is the friends we made along the way.
> 
> Well, this is what happens when you live in the USA and you’ve been hearing fireworks all night. Sure, the fireworks are pretty, but the noises scared my cat a little. Also, Independence Day is not worth celebrating, given that it’s a celebration of the birth of a country that was built by slaves on the graves of Native Americans. So, I’d much rather spend time writing Scorpia fanfiction <3
> 
> So…guess what I’ve been up to? I’ve been busy writing a fully-fledged fic on Scorpia rebuilding her kingdom. I’m up to about 72 pages on a Word Doc, over 33k words so far, and I still have a LOT of plot left to write. I will eventually need a Beta, but the story is not ready for that yet. I keep writing more, and then more plotline reveals itself to me, and then I just keep writing, and OMG this is turning out to be so much fun, and healing, and exploratory. To be honest, writing this story has been one of the most healing things I’ve done in years…but I’m not about to drop spoilers yet! Stay posted!


End file.
